Secret Shuffle
by faxamianpuckabrinacass-yoji
Summary: Shuffle challenge...what more can I say?
1. Firework

**So, I noticed there's only 12 stories on the Secret Series thingy. 12! That must change. So here it is. MY PRECIOUS. ****Dvoličnost izazov for the secret series. (Which is Croatian for the shuffle challenge) yeah, that's right. I always write shuffle challenge in a different language. Ok stage guy! Roll the disclaimer!**

**Cass: -suspiciously- Who are you?**

**Clementine (me): part of the midnight sun. I've come to recruit you.**

**Cass: Never! **

**Clementine: Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm actually Pseudonymous Bosch!**

**Cass: No you're not! Max-Ernest becomes Pseudonymous Bosch!**

**Max-Ernest: *eats chocolate***

**Clementine: Fine, Cass, I'm not Max-Ernest and I don't own your books. Thanks for ruining my dreams, Cass.**

Firework (Katy Perry)

Max-Ernest used to feel like a paper bag, just floating through the wind. He made jokes to get friends. But still, nobody seemed to like him. But when Cass came along, everything changed. She made him feel important, like he mattered. She brought his true colors, and made him feel like a firework. So obviously, it hurt him to see her marrying Yo-Yoji, who hadn't know her as long. But after the ceremony, she walked to him, smiling. For once, you could see her pointy ears, which she'd always tried to cover.

She grinned at him and said, "Max-Ernest, you're the best friend a person could ever have. And once again she made him feel bright, like a firework.

**Review this! Actually, you probably won't cause no ever writes for this series so they probably don't read it either. And if you're reading this and you also like Maximum ride, go find my stories for that too. **


	2. You Can't Hurry Love

**My poor, neglected shufﬂe challenge! And for a series that has barely any stories**

**up! Iʼm such a bad person. But I have legit excuse for not being here. I know, I**

**know, youʼre all probably like, "Excuses, excuses!" No, but really. My stupid**

**computer stopped working, and when I tried to open Microsoft Word, it would**

**close. Then my family computer wouldnʼt even turn on! So, apple turns out to not**

**be that great. Screw you, Steve Jobs! Anyways, hereʼs the next installment in The**

**Secret Shufﬂe**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clementine: Cass, I am your mother!**

**Cass: Not funny!**

**Clementine: HAHAHAHA, yes it was! You should see your face!**

**Cass: Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Clementine: Ooh, I didnʼt know you liked Taylor Swift.**

**Cass: What? I donʼt like...I mean...Uh...Oh just post the chapter!**

**Clementine: Touchy, touchy!**

**Max-Ernest: *eats chocolate***

Cass had Yo-Yoji. Yo-Yoji had Cass. Max-Ernest was just a third wheel. They

tried to make it seem like they were all together all the time. But Max-Ernest could see it anyway. He thought that maybe if he found love (or like, considering how young they were), he wouldnʼt feel so alone. He wanted someone he could lean on. But his mother would say, "Oh Max-Ernest. You just have to wait." And his father would say, "Max-Ernest, just trust good time, and youʼll ﬁnd someone. So he would wait. He would "trust good time" and he wouldnʼt hurry love.

**LOL my author's note is longer than the story.**


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

***Sigh* disclaimed. I'm not in the mood to go into a whole spiel. But my Grandma was discharged from the hospital today! **

What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction)

Cass hated makeup. She would never wear it. But she felt different from the other girls. They were lipstick and eye shadow, and God knows what, and miniskirts and all that stuff. Cass wore jeans, a T-shirt, and carried a grungy backpack that she'd had since she was eleven. She never felt beautiful. But Yo-Yoji always said different. Said she was beautiful. She smiled at the ground, shyly, and muttered a thank you. She didn't see what Yo-Yoji saw. Yo-Yoji said she lit up his world. Said she was that beautiful. She didn't think she was beautiful. But then again, that's what Yo-Yoji had always said that _did_ make her beautiful.

**I love One Direction! Harry Styles is so cuuuute!**


	4. One Thing

**This is about Max-Ernest and Cass. I prefer Cass-Yoji, but putting him in this place didn't really work so great. So I chose Max-Ernest. **

**Disclaimer: Une nuk e vete. I don't own in Albanian**

One Thing (One Direction)

"Sick," Max-Ernest said.

Cass looked at him. "Don't say that." It doesn't sound right.

Max-Ernest frowned. "How come it sounds right when Yo-Yoji says it?

"Because he's Yo-Yoji! And you're Max-Ernest!"

Max-Ernest tried to be cool around Cass. It never worked, but he tried. He didn't know why. He had never cared before. It was something about Cass. There was something about her. He didn't know what it was.

He tried to drop hints. He bristled when Cass was friendly to Yo-Yoji. He grinned at every compliment sent his way. But she was oblivious. He wanted her in his arms. That would never happen. He had never thought about girls that way.

But Cass had that one thing.

**REVIEW PEOPLE! If there any people, that is. **


End file.
